


Whatever It Takes

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Series: Trix - Subject A3, The Protector [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Crossover, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Multi, Sassy Minho, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, endgame: newtmas, werefox oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: After being out of the grasp of W.I.C.K.E.D. the Gladers are willing to do whatever it takes to rescue their family. Even if it means going back to their hell.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Original Character/Original Character
Series: Trix - Subject A3, The Protector [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961721) by [Lil_Red_Warlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunites.

* * *

  
If Stiles was to be honest with himself, he would admit that he didn’t feel like a Stiles. He hadn’t for a while now. He felt out of place in Beacon Hills, like a jigsaw piece smashed into an ill fitting place. Or rather a fox pretending to be a sheep. 

So he couldn't explain why he was at this Pack meeting, if it could be called that. Scott had insisted they have a Pack lunch together at the local diner. Like most Pack meetings since his return, he was ignored and sat by the bar reminiscing about his true pack. It had been a week since he last spoke to any of them and he would be worried if it wasn't for Trix sending the odd encrypted email. 

Which is why Thomas was shocked to hear an english accent coming from next to him.

"Excuse me mate, you got a light I can borrow?" 

As soon as the words left the female's lips, Thomas had pounced. His arms wrapped around her shoulders in a crushing embrace with the ginger returning the strength with her arms around his waist. They gripped onto each other for a few minutes, just taking in the presence of one another when they pulled back.

Trix hadn't changed much since the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was a bit longer but still looking like she'd hacked it off with a blade rather than had a haircut. The scars on her face seemed less irritated, now a pale silvery colour with a hint of pink. Thomas remembered when they had been an angry red, with blood drying around the edges. Her eyes were surrounded by smudged kohl, something she had taken to when she had found some in a crank palace all that time ago. 

What she was wearing was new though. A leather jacket replaced the tattered shirts she would wear and in place of her cargo trousers were skinny jeans. Probably mens knowing Trix. 

"You didn't tell me you were coming here!" Thomas let out after studying the alpha. 

She shrugged and grabbed a glass from the counter. She took a swig and sighed before answering her friend. 

"To be fair, I didn't really tell anyone. Otherwise I'd be followed by a bunch of shucks demanding your attention." She chuckled lowly before looking towards the Pack's table.

She raised a single eyebrow and pulled what he'd now dubbed the Bones face. The alpha looked scarily similar to the grumpy Star Trek doctor when she looked irked. He almost snorted before he could stop himself. She gestured to the group with a question in her eyes and Thomas could only nod in defeat. 

The quirk of her painted lips had him spinning around in panic before he realised who was approaching. Peter winked at the duo and slung his arm across Thomas' shoulder. Isaac had followed the older wolf and stood close to the brunet before he looked nervously at the woman. 

She only opened her arms and Isaac clung to her like a koala. Trix only smiled and ran a hand through his curls, knowing that the pup would appreciate the gesture. 

"I see you found us okay, no problems from Deaton or anything?" Peter asked, smirking at Thomas' gasp. 

Of course Creeper Wolf was in on Trix's random visit. He should've known introducing the two would lead to trouble at his expense. They were too alike in certain areas that could've ended with them befriending each other or trying to kill one another. Thomas was glad it was the former because he knew who would win and he doubted whether Peter could resurrect himself a second time. 

"None, but I can hear a phone vibrating from that direction," she pointed to the table containing the Pack and continued. "My bet is that he's calling the alpha puppy to warn him of another alpha in town. Doubt they'd notice me anyway, they haven't realised I'm here yet."

The oldest Hale facepalmed before looking towards Derek in disappointment. The other three knew exactly what he was thinking without having to say a word, which prompted them to share smiles at one another. 

Isaac pulled out of the alpha's embrace and grabbed her hand, starting to pull her out of the diner. 

"We should probably find somewhere more private to talk. You sounded serious on the phone." he mentioned causing Thomas to frown slightly. 

"My place is available, Chris is out today and the others don't know where I live anyway"

Peter's suggestion made Thomas pause. Trix must've had a bigger reason to visit than he'd initially thought. Usually they met in private to stay out of hearing reach of any spies sent by W.I.C.K.E.D. or to avoid being questioned by Scott and Derek. Which indicated that the conversation was probably going to land in deeper water than he'd feel comfortable with. Panic and worry began to radiate off him before Trix placed a cold hand around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's a convo about a certain rat and his friends but you need to hear this Tommo, it involves a certain shank I know you miss more than anything." She reassured him without lying, which he appreciated.

She dropped some cash on the side to pay for her drink and lead Thomas outside to her car.

"Is that a pickup truck?" He stared at the 1977 Ford with shock. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Trix?"

The ginger rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"Well I don't know about you, but Cherry is less recognisable than Lupa and I'd rather not get caught by the buggin' slintheads after us. Or would you prefer it if I turned up in a military grade armored suv?" The entire statement was dripping in sarcasm.

Thomas only laughed and hugged Trix. 

"I've missed you Ice Queen."

"I missed you too Greenbean." She replied with a soft smile.


End file.
